Red/Relationships
The relationships of Red from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Friends Colonel McCullough Colonel McCullough is Red's leader and boss. Originally, McCullough tried to kill Red and his group of apes but changed his mind after they were willing to side with him in defeating Caesar. To ensure their loyalty, he had Red and his apes branded with the word Donkey. Red was his top ape, with McCullough often seen followed close with him by his side. He spoke highly of the Colonel when taunting Caesar of his predicament as a prisoner. By the end of War, Red turned against the colonel's ideals and saved Caesar once the latter told him that the humans would kill them too because they were apes. Preacher Preacher is Red's human comrade and victim. Red and Preacher got along as they led the soldiers into battle against the apes. However, Red had a change of heart after seeing Caesar being cornered by Preacher who was about to kill him. Red then killed Preacher and saved Caesar's life, he showed no remorse but his choice cost him his own life. Winter Winter is Red's comrade and former enemy. Red was a former member of the Gorilla Guard and they were likely familiar with each other. During Revelations, Red defected from the army after he grew to dislike Caesar's rule. When Red's initial coup happened, Winter was the only gorilla who initially on Red's side that wasn't taken prisoner. Red eventually trusted him to shoot Cornelia when she returned but was angry and disappointed when Winter couldn't. During War Red was captured in battle, as Caesar had Winter interrogate him for answers but Red managed to break free and attacked Winter threatening his life. In fear, Winter quickly offered a deal for his life by asking to join Red if he gave up the location of the Ape Colony as proof of his cooperation. Red agreed and Winter became the eleventh ape to join the human army. Red helped Winter get along with the humans in their camp as much as he could, but didn't stand up for him when Boyle pointed a gun at him, instead blaming Winter for his own doing. Enemies Caesar Caesar was Red's former king and enemy Red was once a loyal follower of Caesar's but betrayed him after the alpha killed Koba. He defected to the soldiers, becoming one of their "Donkeys" to oppose Caesar. When captured, he coldly defied Caesar's remarks that he feared him, berating him enough that one ape hit him down. He later took pleasure in torturing the Ape, cruelly pouring water over his head after teasing that he would let him drink it and dragged him around everywhere by his chains. However, he had a change of heart after seeing Caesar's constant defiance and bravery, so much so that he killed Preacher who tried to kill him, saving Caesar's life at the cost of his own. Before dying, Red shared a look with Caesar to symbolize that he sided with him once more. Moved by this act, Caesar immediately avenged Red by destroying the wall where the human soldiers that killed him were positioned. Rocket Rocket is Red's former comrade and enemy. Though not much was seen between them, Rocket and Red had a great dislike towards each other in the war. Red despised Rocket for interfering with initial coup against Caesar, while Rocket despised Red him for siding with the human army. While covering for Nova, Rocket initiated a brawl with Red and did very well but was captured by the Donkey and imprisoned by McCullough. Red personally ensured Rocket was tortured in his captivity with the other apes. Grey Grey is Red's former comrade, enemy and victim. As both were followers of Koba, the two were most likely well acquainted. In Revelations, Red noticed Grey being treated coldly by Caesar, since he previously helped Koba overthrow Caesar. Using this to his advantage, Red would convince Grey to desert Caesar's army to create a colony of their own, along with others that were loyal to Koba. Grey would become the leader, though it was really Red in charge of their plans and using Grey as a figurehead. Once Grey had second thoughts on continuing, Red promptly killed Grey for refusing to carry out the rest of his plan and tried to carry them out himself. Red showed no remorse for this, though his choice and other acts led to his exile from the colony and he went onto join the human army. Category:Relationships